


Bite Me

by SheWhoWalksUnseen



Series: ColdWestAllen Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Compliant, ColdWestAllen Week 2018, Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Leonard Snart is secretly a nerd pass it on, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/pseuds/SheWhoWalksUnseen
Summary: “You know,” Snart said, his tone surprisingly nonchalant for someone who had just had collapsed after sex, “some people aren’t quite as...public about their biting kinks.”





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of ColdWestAllen Week, the prompt was "Paranormal" so I did my best. For someone who enjoys paranormal aus more than almost anything - and is working on an original paranormal story in my spare time - you'd think I'd have an easier time with this. Not quite sure what this one turned into so...enjoy.
> 
> Cheesy title is cheesy.

“You know,” Snart said, his tone surprisingly nonchalant for someone who had just collapsed after sex, “some people aren’t quite as...public about their biting kinks.”

Iris sighed, feeling Barry still under the covers next to her. Of course,  _that_  would be the first thing Snart would focus on.

“You certainly weren’t complaining twenty minutes ago.”

Snart hummed, shifting into an upright position against the headboard. He hadn’t removed his shirt and he looked out-of-place next to Iris and Barry’s own nakedness (though the view of his lower half was still quite enthralling from here). The way he had stiffened when Barry had tried to take off his shirt had quickly caused them to back off - and it was something they were definitely going to be discussing - before he’d pulled them both back in for heated kisses.

How a break-in to warn them (or whatever Snart was calling his oddly altruistic visit) about Mardon and Jesse had turned into sex was beyond her.

“Didn’t know you were a vampire twenty minutes ago.”

Barry’s muscles were so tense she was certain he was about to roll over onto Snart and pin him back down onto the mattress - in an entirely different context from before, of course.

Iris wasn’t sure whether she was relieved that they weren’t going to beat around the bush or annoyed that he had decided to stop and talk about it now.

“Again, you didn’t seem to be complaining.”

“Didn’t say I was.” Snart ran his eyes over what he could see of Iris’ form, a hint of the earlier heat in his gaze shining through. She had to fight the urge to shudder as warmth curled in her stomach. A flicker of his arousal reached her senses, sweet enough to force her to turn her head before she lost herself in the scent. “A little curious as to how this happened, though.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Not really,” Barry piped up, propping himself up on his elbows. Both Snart and Iris watched the bed sheet slip down his front as he moved. The number of hickeys littering his chest was a satisfying sight. “Unless you count the whole situation where we had to kill a couple of rabbits and deer the first time you needed to feed, and I almost got shot by some hunters.  _That_  was wild.”

Iris grimaced. Yeah, that hadn’t been fun, especially since her dad and Barry hadn’t known about her newfound undeadness until then. The initial fright in her dad’s eyes as he watched her every move, as if he were prey keeping a close eye on the predator stalking him, still haunted her.

“I turned when I was chasing a lead late one night a few months ago. I was still grieving over Eddie - my fiancé,” she explained, “so I threw myself into work.” She’d spent many nights forcing herself to focus on the next article, staying up in her old room to finish typing up interviews from the day before.

Thinking about Eddie made her heart clench still, though the pain had lessened as of late. As if sensing her sorrow, Barry slipped a hand into hers and squeezed.

“This drug smuggler was hanging out near the docks so I figured I’d do some investigating and see where he was getting the drugs from. I...may not have told anyone where I was going. Which I apologized for,” she quickly added when Barry started to open his mouth to chime in. “I had no idea that the guy I was following was a vampire and by the time I tried to call for help, it was too late. Thankfully, all he did was turn me, and not tear my throat out.” Though she didn’t know if she would call being turned into a blood-thirsty monster  _lucky_.

“And you didn’t tell anyone until you started craving blood,” Snart guessed.

Iris winced. “Well, to be fair, I didn’t realize it immediately. I just thought I was sick and that was why everything tasted like sandpaper.”

“And why you felt dizzy that time we took a walk to  _Jitters_ ,” Barry supplied helpfully. He’d taken to the whole vampirism thing better than her dad had (then again, he also was a metahuman with super speed who could travel through time and phase through walls so that might’ve been a factor in his calm reaction). Iris wondered if he had suspected something was off that first night she had stumbled home covered in dried blood and went straight to her room, claiming to have scratched herself.

In retrospect, it had been a rather lame excuse.

“So, sunlight does affect you?” Snart asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

“Not too badly,” Iris said. She sat up, pressing her own bare back into the headboard. “I usually have to wear sunglasses when I go out and wear lots of sunscreen, but I won’t melt if I walk out the front door.”

“Huh. What about garlic?”

Iris shook her head. “I had it a week after I turned. Other than an upset stomach, I was fine.”

“Mirrors?”

“It’s really hard to put on makeup now.”

“But now I know how to do eyeliner,” Barry added, which was true. He had a surprisingly steady hand (and it helped that he was able to do makeup at super speed and wipe away any mistakes just as fast as he made them).

“And before you ask,” Iris said, “no, I can’t run fast and yes, I can smell the both of you. Or, your blood, I mean.”

Snart tilted his head in consideration. Aside from the widening of his eyes when Iris’ fangs had popped out while nuzzling their necks minutes before - she really needed to learn how to control that - he seemed just as calm as Barry had been initially when she’d stammered the truth. Either that or he was really good at hiding his astonishment,which was entirely possible.

Then again, he had been playing up the persona of the smooth criminal since they’d opened the front door and found him lounging on an armchair sipping hot cocoa. The only moments he had shown surprise had been when Iris’s fangs made their appearance and when Barry’s shove that threw them both against the fireplace turned a little more...heated.

Honestly, she’d been just as shocked as he had been - even more so shocked by herself when she’d found herself aroused by the sight and suggested they move somewhere more comfortable.

A voice that sounded not unlike her father’s hissed that this was what Snart wanted all along, that getting them both into bed was his plan. Iris nearly laughed out loud at that. Not even Leonard Snart was that manipulative and sneaky.

(Again, breaking in and sipping hot cocoa in their living room. Had he even  _tried_  to be subtle?)

“So, you’re okay with this?” Barry asked, his question snapping her out of her thoughts.

Snart raised an eyebrow. “Thought I made that pretty clear, Scarlet.” The telltale red his comment brought to Barry’s cheeks seemed to please him. “Vampirism is  _hardly_  the strangest thing we’ve seen over the past couple years.”

“True,” Barry conceded. “Who knows, though, maybe werewolves are next?”

“I highly doubt a werewolf pack is going to take over Central City.”

Barry spread his hands. “Hey, you never know. I’ve had to fight shapeshifters before so anything’s possible.”

“Fair point.”

“As much as I love the idea of having to watch you fight werewolves,” Iris teased, “that does beg the question as to how much of  _all_   _this_ you’re interested in?” Iris waved a hand between the three of them.

Snart’s amusement vanished. His attention swiveled from Iris to Barry and then back again. “‘All this’.” His tone was flat.

“Unless I’m misreading what we’re doing,” Iris said, though she was ninety percent certain she wasn’t. She glanced at Barry and he immediately averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, which confirmed her suspicions. She may not have known Snart long enough to judge him as well as Barry could, but she knew her best friend and the looks he had been sending Snart’s way were  _not_  subtle.

(Maybe she had a thing for people who couldn’t be less obvious about their affections if they tried. Eddie certainly hadn’t been shy about doting on her on dates and in the bedroom.)

“And what exactly do you read this as, Miss West?” Snart inquired, slow and careful, as if he were treading through a minefield.

“Iris,” she corrected him. “You can call me Iris, we just had sex.”

Barry ducked his head to hide a laugh at the look on Snart’s face. The latter quickly schooled his expression back into that mask of nonchalance, but Iris didn’t buy it for a second.

“I’m sure I speak for myself and Barry when I say we’d be up for doing this again.” Barry nodded in agreement. “But we’re not up for anything casual.”

Snart held her gaze, his head still tilted in scrutiny. Iris stared back patiently. She’d had many stare-downs with her dad in past arguments; a criminal who specialized in petty theft and dressing up in an over-sized fluffy parka wasn’t going to scare her.

“Don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Like you don’t usually have back-up plan after back-up plan for situations like this.”

“I’m not one for relationships,” Snart said, though his protest was weak.

“I’m a fucking vampire,” Iris reminded him.

“And I have superpowers and can time travel. You just talked about stranger things happening in Central City all the time,” Barry said. “If Iris can figure out immortality and being able to walk outside during the summer, trying a relationship can’t be impossible, even for you.”

Snart’s eyes darted between them. “You both really want this.”

“Do you?” Iris asked. For a moment, she wondered if she was wrong to suspect he wanted this, that maybe that little voice was right and Snart was only in this for the sex.

Then he snorted and her worries were assuaged. “Please. I don’t get myself into any situation I don’t want to be in.”

Barry beamed. He didn’t seem to notice that his limbs were practically vibrating with the force his excitement (and likely mixed nerves). “So, that’s a yes?”

Snart sighed, doing an equally poor job at feigning disinterest. “If this ends badly, I claim the right to state that I told you both it would.”

Barry reached across Iris, moving nearly at Flash speed, to cup the thief’s jaw with the hand not still holding Iris’ and pull him into a kiss. A soft chuckle left Snart but he pressed forward into the kiss just as eagerly. Iris watched them, the warmth in the pit of her stomach surging with each nip at Barry’s lower lip and every messy swipe of someone’s tongue. Their arousal was dizzying, both growing more and more possessive in their languid movements as they fell into the kiss with ease.

Iris barely registered that a small growl left her before the two broke the kiss, looking back at her with dilated pupils.

The little voice in the back of her mind tried to speak its piece, declaring how incredibly bad of an idea this was. She silenced it with a mental swat, moving forward to capture –  _hers_ , whispered the part of her typically more interested in blood-sucking,  _all hers_ – both of their mouths with hungry intent, one after the other.

No, she fully intended on enjoying this, whatever it was, while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on my DCTV Tumblr @areyouscarletcold. Comments are always appreciated, and have a great day!


End file.
